Grounded
by child who is cool
Summary: James is bored after being grounded. But when he is patient, good things happen to him. Oneshot may add another chapter. Kames


**This is my first smut and first Kames. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

James groaned out loud looking around the empty apartment. He was bored and he needed something to do. He would go down to the pool but he was grounded for violating the curfew Mrs. Knight had set for them. He thought Kendall would be a good boyfriend and would stay home with him so they could have fun but Kendall decided that he had to go shopping for some clothes and a new hockey stick. Logan and Carlos decided to have a day of their own and if they didn't come back as a couple, James was going to kill them. To say that James was jealous was an understatement because he was green with envy. James thought about sneaking out but Kendall told him that Mrs. Knight had set up a camera that would go off and definitely make his grounding longer. James sighed and decided to call up his boyfriend to see what was up.

"_What's up?" _Kendall answered.

"I'm bored. Come home and fuck me." James whined. Kendall chuckled at James' dramatics.

"_As good as that sounds, I got some errands to run babe and you know that." _Kendall explained. James rolled his eyes knowing that already.

"Why are you doing this to me Kendall? I thought you loved me." James exclaimed. Kendall chuckled again all too used to James' drama.

"_Of course I love you and if you can wait for an hour, I'll come home and we can fulfill one of your fantasies. How about the one on the counter?" _Kendall said huskily. James moaned softly, his hand moving down to the bulge that was growing in his jeans.

"Fuck yeah." James breathed out. He heard Kendall breathe deeply on the phone.

"_Sounds good. I gotta go. I love you." _Kendall said. James moaned in response wanting Kendall to stay on the line. _"James fuck I gotta go." _Kendall breathed out and James smiled knowing Kendall was just as horny as him.

"Okay fine I'll let you go but I'm gonna be home fingering myself to that shirtless picture of you on the beach." James smirked knowing that would get Kendall going.

"_Shit James I'll be home in thirty minutes. Bye." _Kendall hung up before James could say anything else. James smiled throwing his phone onto the table and looked at the time. He walked over to the shared bedroom of him and his boyfriend and jumped onto Kendall's bed. Kendall's scent filled his nostrils and he sighed softly at the smell of it. He went through the drawer of the nightstand and found the picture of Kendall. He placed it on the pillow and got up to strip out his clothes. He lied down back on the bed and put the picture where he could see it full view. James started to stroke his member to full height just staring at the picture. Just when he was about to get started, someone started knocking on the door. James groaned, getting out of bed, slipping on some sweats, and went to go answer the door. He opened the door to see Camille standing there with two scripts in her hand. She blushed when she saw James' erection straining through his sweats.

"Um I came to see if um you could help me out with this role." Camille stuttered embarrassed. James took out of the scripts and scanned through it. Even though James wanted to say no and go back to his room to masturbate, he just couldn't say no.

"Sure why not? Come on in." James said happily. Camille looked at him weirdly and walked in. She sat on the couch and James sat next to her. She handed him a script and he opened it up to the first page.

"What is this show about anyways?" James asked as he read the title. The named of the show was just call True Love.

"It's about this straight couple who are gay and have lovers on the side."

"Ooo Camille I didn't know you had a lesbian streak." James joked. Camille slapped James on the shoulder which caused him to stop laughing.

"Shut up James. I think this show is going to be good." Camille said looking through the script.

"You know you're going to have to kiss a girl." James told her with a smirk. Camille blushed nodding her head.

"Yea I know. That's why I came to you." Camille joked. James glared at Camille which made Camille laugh harder.

"You're a bitch." James mumbled under his breath. Camille just smiled at James before she got up. "Wait where the hell are you going?" James asked curiously.

"I'm going to stalk some lesbians to see how they act." Camille said with a smile. James rolled his eyes.

"Only you Camille. Only you would interrupt me jerking off to a picture of my boyfriend to waste my time." Camille laughed awkwardly before she moved towards the door.

"Well look at the time I gotta go." Camille said running out the door. James rolled his eyes before slipping off his sweats. He started stroking his dick until he was fully hard before he stopped. He heard the door being unlocked and he quickly slipped his sweats on before he laid down onto his stomach so he could hide his erection if it was Mama Knight or Katie. The door swung open and James smiled when he saw his boyfriend walk in.

"Fucking finally." James said sitting up. Kendall laughed placing the shopping bags down on the ground and walking over to James.

"Well hello to you too." Kendall said with a smile standing in front of James. His eyes scanned James noticing that James was hard. James pulled Kendall down and kissed him. Kendall placed his hands on James' bare hip and pushed him down onto the couch straddling him. He broke the lip lock, James' whimper going straight to his cock.

"Why'd you stop?" James complained grabbing Kendall's shirt trying to pull him down. He moved his hips against Kendall's causing them both to groan at the friction.

"Because I bought you something." Kendall whispered leaning down to peck James before he got up. James smiled, got up and ran towards the bags. Kendall chuckled walking over to the bags and picked up a bag. He glanced before handing the bag to James. James looked in, his face breaking into a huge smile.

"Kendall thanks." James said leaning over and giving Kendall a small kiss. Kendall shrugged leaning against the counter.

"Anything for you babe." Kendall said with a small smile. James pulled out the jacket that he's been wanting for the longest time that was at least $300.

"So where's your new hockey stick?" James asked looking around for it. Kendall smirked pulling it out from behind him. It was all all black and just by the look of it, James could tell that it was really expensive.

"Holy shit that must of cost a lot." James said looking at it in shock. Kendall nodded sliding a hand down the stick.

"$550 man. It's so damn sexy." Kendall said with a bright smile. He gave the hockey stick a small kiss before placing it against the wall. James rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you date it then?" James said sharply not liking all the attention on the hockey stick. Kendall chuckled looking at James who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Are you seriously jealous of my hockey stick?" Kendall asked in disbelief. He started laughing really loudly that James would find adorable but frankly he was annoyed by Kendall.

"Fuck you Kendall." James said stalking out of the kitchen into the bedroom where he slammed the door shut. All he wanted was to spend time with Kendall, not him laughing at him. He jumped into Kendall's bed face down breathing in Kendall's scent. He heard the door open and close but he didn't move. He was still pissed at Kendall. He felt the bed dip when Kendall sat next to him and started massaging his bare back.

"I'm sorry that I pissed you off baby. You know I love you." Kendall softly said. James didn't say anything but relaxed into Kendall's touch. Kendall slowly moved his hands down getting all of James' knots. James moaned softly but it was muffled by the pillow. Kendall smirked as he kissed down James' spine. James moved his head to let out a small whine. Kendall pulled down his sweats off and slapped James' ass which caused James to gasp. Kendall spread James' cheeks open to see the pink little hole.

"Kendall..." James whined when Kendall just staring. Kendall dipped down and flattened his tongue against James' hole. James let out a loud moan as Kendall's tongue pushed past the tight muscle. Kendall swirled his tongue against the walls making James gripped the sheets. Kendall pulled away groping and squeezing James' butt cheeks.

"Are you still mad at me?" Kendall asked. James moaned softly shaking his head. "I don't know if that's a yes or a no." Kendall teased and he leaned down peppering James' back with soft kisses.

"Oh god no Kendall I'm not mad. Please fuck me." James begged. Kendall got up allowing James to turn onto his back while Kendall removed his shirt. Kendall smirked as he watched James stroking himself. He slowly popped opened his jeans and pulled them off hearing James groan at the sight of his pre-cum stained boxers. "Take them off too." James whined and Kendall chuckled lightly.

"I love you babe." Kendall said huskily making James moan loudly as he started stroking himself faster. Kendall quickly slipped off his boxers before he climbed back on top of James, both of them moaning loudly when their erections grind against each other. Kendall kissed James harshly, their teeth clicking as Kendall moved his hips against James. Kendall reached down and gripped James' length making James gasp arching up into Kendall's touch. Kendall started kissing down James' neck. He bit down on the tanned skin making James moan louder. Kendall soothed the bite by licking it softly before he continued his trek down the pretty boy's body. Kendall's hand was still stroking James' dick softly as he kissed down the tanned chest of James. He wrapped his lips around James' nipple which made James mewl in delight.

"Kendall please." James begged quietly and Kendall smirked. He loved how he can get James Diamond, the vain one, to beg all the time with just one touch. He winked at James, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them making sure they were wet. He brought his fingers down to James' slightly stretched hole. He slipped his finger inside knuckle deep relishing in the loud moan his boyfriend released. He slowly thrusted his finger in James' hole and slipped a second one in, scissoring his fingers to stretch James. James moaned loudly gripping the bedsheets harshly when Kendall curled his fingers to rub against his sweet spot.

"Ngh Kendall another one please." James begged and threw his head back after Kendall slipped in a third finger. He fucked himself on Kendall's fingers moaning loudly when Kendall curled his fingers rubbing against his prostate. Kendall pulled his fingers out, feeling his cock throb at the whine James emitted. Kendall spat in his hand, too horny to even think about lube, and stroked his dick making sure it was wet. James moaned softly as he started stroking himself, watching Kendall prep himself.

"Ready babe?" Kendall asked teasing James' hole with the tip of his cock. James moaned pulling Kendall down for a gritty kiss. Kendall slid into James' heat both of them moaning into the kiss as Kendall slid in inch by inch. Kendall pulled out of the kiss, settling on kissing James' neck while James tried to get used to the intrusion. A couple minutes later, James bucked his hips signaling Kendall to move. Kendall started off with long deep thrusts, hitting James' prostate with every thrust.

"Fuck Kendall faster." James breathed out, biting into Kendall's shoulder as Kendall sped up his thrusts. James scratched Kendall's back as he neared his peak. Kendall's soft groans, the sensual slapping o their skin, and the way Kendall was hitting his prostate was proving to be to much for James. He moaned out loud and Kendall knew that James was close.

"Want me to touch you baby?" Kendall whispered into James' ear before kissing it lightly. James couldn't even speak; he moaned loudly which Kendall took as a yes. He grabbed James' cock and stroked him in pace of his timely thrust. James screamed Kendall's name as he cummed all over Kendall's hand and his stomach. Kendall felt James tighten against him and Kendall felt himself cumming too. He thrusted a couple more times before he pulled out. He looked at James and smiled at the blissful expression on the pretty boy's face.

"You're forgiven." James said cuddling into Kendall's side. Kendall wrapped an arm around his waist pulling James closer.

"You were seriously pissed?" Kendall asked. He felt James nod against his shoulder and Kendall sighed. "You know I love you and I'll never leave you right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I know. It's just why me?" James asked. Kendall chuckled lightly kissing James on the forehead.

"Why not you babe? You're perfect, talented, and not to mention gorgeous. You're also very caring which is one thing I love about you. James I love you and I'm not planning to leave. So just deal with it." Kendall said with a big smirk. James rolled his eyes and gave Kendall a small peck.

"I love you too." James whispered before moving even closer to Kendall. Kendall looked at his nightstand to check the time.

"So we got about another two hours before anyone comes home. Let's fulfill one of your fantasies. How about the one on the counter? Or the one where I tie you up?" Kendall whispered into James' ear. James shivered slightly, feeling a smile coming onto his face.

"Let's go to the counter." James said and Kendall got up, picked James up, and brought him to the kitchen where they had many rounds before anyone came home.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Read and Review.**

**More work to up soon.**

**-Child who is Cool**


End file.
